Strada Thistle
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el amor podría hacerte sentir tan miserable?/Solo basto un momento para que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos y otro milésimo de segundo para que se… ¿curara? A veces el destino nos pone en frente a la persona indicada, solo es cuestión de mirarlo. Leve Sasusaku. UA :3
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto ,a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .**_

 _ **Título:**_ Strada Thistle

 _ **Género:**_ Angustia/ Romance (?) Owo

 _ **Personajes:**_ Ino Yamanaka/ Sai

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Alternativo/ Quizás algo de OCC en los personajes principales –espero que no tanto. Ustedes dirán u-u ─/ Leve mención de Sasusaku

 _ **Resumen:**_

¿Quién diría que el amor podría hacerte sentir tan miserable?/Solo basto un momento para que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos y otro milésimo de segundo para que se… ¿curara? A veces el destino nos pone en frente a la persona indicada, solo es cuestión de mirarlo.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!

De seguro dirán "Esta tiene historias pendientes y ni se atreve a seguirlas. Y viene ¿con otras?" Jejeje uwu . Si supieran pffff tengo tantos fics que no público, porque están a medias T-T

Inspiración de la chingada de dhbs fhsdb hfsdhv ;S

Como sea, espero que les gusten esta alocada idea. Espero sus comentarios :D

Una última cosa pero no menos importante : Este pequeño one-shot va dedicado con mucho cariño a un gran amigo que aunque no lo veo mucho ─de hecho hace 3 años quizas─ porque vive lejos que le debía hace millones de años atrás. JAJAJA ok, exagere Xd, pero fue bastante tiempooooo.

Esto es para vos ¡Fernando! :D

Y el título, lo puso él W

─Itachi-kun…─ diálogos

 _«Itachi-kun…»_ pensamientos

~ὤ~ὤ~ὥ~ὤ~ὤ~ὥ~ cambio de escena

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

" **Strada Thistle"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su corazón se oprimió en el momento que el chico de sus sueños, correspondió a los sentimientos de su amiga.

Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, pero en un pacto de silencio se negó a llorar.

Se acurrucó en una de las paredes para que no la vieran mientras se deslizaba suavemente en el piso. Junto sus piernas, la abrazó con fuerzas. Sentía como el dolor se instalaba en su pecho, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar.

Había perdido la batalla, sin ni siquiera haber comenzado a luchar.

Río con ironía, con un toque de amargura y melancolía.

─Era obvio que iba a pasar ─ susurró observando el cielo infinito. Respiro profundo y largo un suspiro. Bajo su cabeza, su largo flequillo cubrió su cara.

La imagen de ellos dos juntos, la dejo desfallecer. Fue una tonta al pensar que podría tener una oportunidad.

Sintió morir cuando él la beso, con tanto amor, con tanto pasión como siempre lo imagino. Pero no era a ella quien besaba, a quien anhelaba, a quien quería. Era a su mejor amiga Sakura.

No podía culparla ni tampoco a él.

Sino a su corazón por dejarse llevar en algo que jamás sucedería. Ella lo sabía.

─Bien por ti frente ─sonrió falsamente.

Pero aun así el dolor estaba ahí, incrustado en su ser, desgarrándola por dentro, haciéndola sentir una fracasada.

¿Quién diría que el amor podría hacerte sentir tan miserable?

Te hace volar para luego caer en picada. Te corta las alas. Te arroja sin piedad al infierno y cuando menos lo piensas estas en un laberinto sin salida. Miras al oscuro cielo y gritas ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Silencio es lo que puedes escuchar y quizás el eco de un frágil corazón romperse…

Sin embargo ella solo quería gritar, quería correr, quería escapar, quería olvidar.

Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Sus sentimientos la azotaron, como un huracán destruyendo todo a su paso. Y por primera vez sintió envidia por no tenerlo entre sus brazos, por no disfrutar de sus caricias, por nunca conocer esa felicidad de ser correspondida, por no ser ella la elegida. Movió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos egoístas.

Es su mejor amiga después de todo y aunque le doliera estaba feliz por ella.

 _« ¿Y cuándo me tocará a mí?»_ se preguntó internamente. Porque ella también quería creer que había alguien hecho a su medida. Guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

─Shikamaru tiene razón, tengo que dejar de ver tantas novelas diabéticas ─ una triste sonrisa se asomó en sus finos labios y sin saberlo unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por ambas mejillas.

─ Las chicas bonitas no deben llorar─ escucho una voz que la sorprendió.

Ino levanto su mirar con algo de temor. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Un joven pálido, de cabello azabache estaba sentado de cuclillas tendiéndole un pañuelo mientras le sonreía de una forma extraña. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por lo que no pudo deducir su color.

La rubia lo tomo lentamente y se limpió el rastro del llanto. Sus zafiros no dejaban de observarlo.

─ Porque se ven feas─ continúo el desconocido abriendo sus impactantes pupilas negras, haciendo que en el interior de Ino se moviera algo que no supo interpretar y prefirió ignorar.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?─una vena se marcó en su frente, mientras una pizca de enojo crecía por sus venas. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese sujeto para llamarla de esa manera?

El azabache se paró lentamente ignorando la pregunta de la joven y ajeno al aura maligna que la rodeaba. Tomo su mochila y se la puso en unos de sus hombros. Camino sin voltear, sus orbes ónix en ningún momento cruzaron con los de ella.

La Yamanaka sintió explotar.

─ ¡Oye!─ se levantó bruscamente, olvidándose por completo los tristes momentos que paso hacia unos minutos atrás, antes que apareciera ese extraño chico. ─ Te estoy hablando─ frunció su ceño, su pulso aumentaba ─ ¡Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca!─ grito llena de coraje, apretando inconscientemente el pañuelo que yacía en su puño.

Si las miradas matarán, ese joven pálido hubiera muerto hace rato.

Detuvo su andar. El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de rojo con tonos anaranjados, donde se filtraban los rayos dorados formando el ocaso. Anunciando una inminente despedida pero aún así no dejaba de ser única y maravillosa vista.

La miro de soslayo, la vio inquieta esperando una respuesta.

─Nunca dejes de sonreír porque no sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa, al menos eso fue lo que leí…─ sonrió de nuevo. Menos forzada y más genuina. Ino lo noto.

Siguió de largo, caminando tranquilo.

Y ella solo se quedó viéndolo, como se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, desconcertada. Su enojo se esfumo en un segundo. Pero ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Le tomo algo de tiempo reaccionar.

Agarro sus cosas, se acomodó el cabello y la camisa, aliso su falda arrugada y aflojo su corbata. Camino al lado contrario de aquel chico.

No pudo evitar voltearse y observar por donde él se fue. Toco el pedazo de tela color turquesa, deslizándola entre sus dedos. Era suave.

─ Fue extraño…─ susurro al viento, con una sensación rara en su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Debería estar estudiando para la uni, pero aquí me ven. En fin a ponerle ganas , me espera muchos textossssss!

Dejen comentarios! Claro si les gusto n.n . Ya saben si me dicen algo para mejorar, sera bien recibidos .

Shi-Yokai ᴖ»ᴗ«ᴖ®

7/4/16


End file.
